kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Friend
}} Dream Friends 'are a special group of Friends, first appearing in ''Kirby Star Allies. Dream Friends are characters from past Kirby games, both friends and foes. General Information Dream Friends are special friends (and even a few foes, like King Dedede and Marx) from past Kirby titles. They can only be recruited by using the Dream Rod in a Dream Palace; when the Dream Rod is used, a roulette will appear, and whichever Dream Friend the roulette stops on is the one Kirby will recruit. If the player is unhappy with the Dream Friend retrieved, the player can cancel adding them to the team, and the Dream Rod will respawn. Once recruited, Dream Friends act identically to normal friends recruited via Friend Hearts, albeit with unique movesets. New Dream Friends will be added as time progresses through free updates. The 2.0.0 update was on March 28, 2018 and added Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, and Gooey. Playing through Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with these characters reveals slightly altered stage designs and new music. Murals for the Dream Friends were also added in various stages. A new update arrives July 27, 2018, which adds Daroach, Dark Meta Knight, and Adeleine & Ribbon. Dream Friends Ability List Team Attacks Related Quotes Trivia * Bandana Waddle Dee is playable from the beginning and doesn’t need to be unlocked. * King Dedede and Meta Knight are unlocked by defeating their respective boss. ** They can be befriended right after defeating them in a small time frame by throwing a Friend Heart on them. * Rick & Kine & Coo are playable as one character, not individually as in past games. ** Rick transforms into Coo while floating, and into Kine while swimming. * Adeleine & Ribbon are the first female Dream Friends. * Unlike regular Friends, a Dream Friend will use their original color palette regardless of their player slot. However, if a duplicate of the same Dream Friend is obtained afterwards, the second instance of that Dream Friend will follow the usual yellow/blue/green color scheme depending on which player slot they are in. ** This is different in The Ultimate Choice, where Dream Friends will only use their original color scheme if in Player 1's slot. If in slots 2-4, they will use their slot's respective color scheme, as with regular Friends. *While many Dream Friend attacks are wholly original, many others are similar to those of existing Copy Abilities: **King Dedede's moveset is directly based on Hammer as in previous games, with the sole addition of his tripping dash attack from his boss fights. **Meta Knight's moveset is based on Sword and Wing, as in previous games. **Bandana Waddle Dee's moveset is directly based on Spear from previous games, and is the only character to have said Ability in the game. **Rick & Kine & Coo use moves largely identical to the moves they provided Kirby: Rick uses Burning and Stone, Coo uses Cutter and Parasol (and flies in a similar fashion to Wing), and Kine uses Ice. If a friend piggybacks on Rick while he is using Stone, they will run in place on top of him as he rolls, just like Kirby and Gooey did in the original games. **Marx's ball attacks are similar to Bomb's Bomb Throw, Bomb Bowl, and Bomb Drop. **Gooey's tongue attacks are based on those of Whip, and he also uses Burning, Stone, and Parasol, all of which were available to him to copy in Kirby's Dream Land 3. King_Dedede_Mural.jpg Meta_Knight_Mural.jpg Bandana_Waddle_Dee_Mural.jpg Rick_Mural.jpg Kine_Mural.jpg Coo_Mural.jpg Marx_Mural.jpg Gooey_Mural.jpg * As of update 2.0.0, murals of all available Dream Friends, depicting artwork of them from a previous game, are hidden throughout the game's levels: **King Dedede's mural is located in Clash at Castle Dedede's first room, hidden in the ceiling above the staircase. **Meta Knight's mural is located in Gabbel Moon in the bonus room with a Key Dee, accessed by traveling up the path the Key Dee runs down. **Bandana Waddle Dee's mural is located in Sector B during the Friend Train segment in the fourth room after making the first two jumps. **Rick & Kine & Coo's murals are located in Inside Islands in the area with the Room Guarder: Kine's is located in the bottom left after entering the water, Rick's is located in the left of the area with the Waddle Dee resting on a palm tree, and Coo's is found in the top left after emerging from the water at the end of the room. **Marx's mural is located in Extra Planet β in the last room by pulling the ceiling switch above the goal and flying up into the hole. **Gooey's mural is located in Eastern Wall in the room with Two Faces, in the pit left behind by the second elevator block. *When playing as a Dream Friend that was added by an update in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, the layouts of Green Gardens, Gatehouse Road and Jambandra Base will be altered to match levels from that character's original game: **As Rick & Kine & Coo, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Kirby's Dream Land 2’s Grass Land, Gatehouse Road is stage 1 of Red Canyon, and Jambandra Base is stages 1 and 7 of Dark Castle. **As Marx, Green Gardens is Green Greens, Gatehouse Road is Peanut Plains, and Jambandra Base is Halfmoon. **As Gooey, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Kirby's Dream Land 3’s Grass Land, Gatehouse Road is stage 1 of Sand Canyon, and Jambandra Base is stages 5 and 6 of Iceberg. *As of update 2.0.0 onward, each Dream Friend has a special jingle that plays when they are recruited or reach a checkpoint in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! that is a remix of a song associated with that character: **'''King Dedede: An excerpt from Masked Dedede's theme. **'Meta Knight': The ending theme of Revenge of Meta Knight. **'Bandana Waddle Dee': The title theme of Kirby's Dream Land. The remix is particularly reminiscent of the Wii Channel theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **'Rick & Kine & Coo': Rick's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. **'Marx': The beginning of his boss theme. **'Gooey': The Ripple Field map theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. **'Daroach': The opening of "Here Come the Squeaks!" **'Dark Meta Knight': The beginning of his boss theme. **'Adeleine & Ribbon': Pop Star's level music from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Artwork KSA Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KSA King Dedede artwork transparent.png|King Dedede KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KSA Animal Friends artwork transparent.png|Rick & Kine & Coo KSA Marx.png|Marx KSA Gooey artwork.png|Gooey Daroach ksa.png|Daroach Dmk.png|Dark Meta Knight Ado and ribbon.png|Adeleine & Ribbon Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters